


Стайка и вампир

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Драк, зачем вы покупаете уже девятнадцатого утёнка? — недоуменно спросил Джонатан, в очередной раз вынырнув из-за бокового стеллажа.
Kudos: 2





	Стайка и вампир

— Драк, зачем вы покупаете уже девятнадцатого утёнка? — недоуменно спросил Джонатан, в очередной раз вынырнув из-за бокового стеллажа.  
Граф, застигнутый врасплох за таким интимным делом, вздрогнул и обернулся:  
— Ну, покупаю. А что?  
— Да ничего, — дал попятный юноша. — Просто… зачем вам столько?  
— Может, я их коллекционирую!  
Джонатан поспешно покинул своего явно «не в себе» родственника. Коллекционировать резиновых утят — это же надо до такого додуматься!  
«Впрочем, а ты рюкзак за живое существо держишь. Хотя это и не так. Так что успокойся и не мешай графу отдыхать телом и душой. В конце концов, под старость лет можно и хобби себе найти, чем Драк, собственно, активно и занимается. Подвижный старичок!»  
На выходе вампир отыскал Джонни и от души заехал ему по затылку пакетом.  
— Сам знаешь, за что, — буркнул он, оскорблённо поправил шляпу, скрывающую его от обжигающих лучей солнца, и поплыл к припаркованному неподалёку от супермаркета катафалку.  
Джонатан стыдливо промолчал. Он прекрасно знал, что Дракула ненавидит, когда его называют старым, что, в принципе, так и есть — пятьсот вампирских лет для бессмертного не так уж и много, можно сказать, в самый раз.

***

Отвязавшись, наконец, от милого, но весьма надоедливого временами зятя, Дракула отправился «в чистилище души и тела». Проще говоря — в баню. И не в абы какую, не в общую, не в открытую и не в джакузи — а в свою личную. Ту, про которую знал только он.  
Вытащив из пакета девятнадцать резиновых утят, вампир осторожно опустил их в тёплую, ароматную воду. Там уже качалось на волнах штук сорок их сородичей.  
Граф неспешно разделся и осторожно погрузился в воду. Она, приятная, успокаивала разгорячённое, натруженное тело. Вампир с явным удовольствием погрузился с головой и вынырнул, глядя на покачивающихся утят.  
— Маленькие жёлтые пушистики, — пробормотал он, коснувшись ногтем одного из них…  
Спустя две минуты целая стайка весёлых птенцов окружила графа. Он, не любивший животных, кроме этих, весело глядел на результат своих трудов.  
Знал бы Джонатан, что вампир покупает резиновых уточек, чтобы оживить их и купаться в компании пушистиков — точно решил бы, что у тестя не все дома.  
Но ведь он не узнает об этом, правда?


End file.
